


Don't Touch My Stuff

by Copper_mouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Can't believe i forgot those tags the first time, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Slave auction, Slavery, Tony ain't here for it don't worry, at least in Tony's case, haven't we all though, no bidding occurs but that is the setting, objectification of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, who among you has not thirsted? let them throw the first shade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_mouth/pseuds/Copper_mouth
Summary: Of course he had to go and want to lay claim to not one but two Omegas just as his campaign for Omega personhood was really getting underway.No matter. If he didn’t reconcile two previously assumed conflicting phenomena on a given day, could he really even call himself Tony Stark?





	Don't Touch My Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, I don't even know. I was planning on writing more to this at first, but it's looking pretty doubtful that will happen now. So, might as well go ahead and post it. Don't hold your breath for anything more though.

They weren’t even included in the auction. 

Tony was wandering the stalls afterwards, crushing the pamphlets he’d been given in his hands and pondering his next move. 

With the turnout as low as it had been at what was billed as the largest auction house on the eastern seaboard, it was time for the next phase of his plan to overturn the Omega-bidding industry. 

It was going well, if he said so himself. Charitable donations to the Foundation were up, sales of unbound Omegas were at an all-time low, and they had at least two cases headed to the Supreme Court for their cause this year alone. 

They were so close he could almost taste it. Freeing the last sector of society from glorified slavery while throwing a wrench into the underpinnings of said society? This was what he was living for right now. 

All charitable and/or revolutionary thoughts flew out of his brain, however, as soon as he rounded the corner and saw them hunched together with their hands bound to the other’s behind their backs. 

His feet stuttered to a stop, and the Alpha who’d been walking behind him turned her lip up at him as she pushed past. He didn’t notice. 

Two Omegas were kneeling in the dirt inside of a pen just big enough for them to turn around in. 

The closest to Tony was lean and pale but corded with muscles. Long brown hair hung down past a chiseled jaw covered in scruff, over which glared ice-cold eyes the color of winter’s first frost. There was something strange about his left arm, but the tension streaming through his body assured it wouldn’t hinder him from _anything_ he set out to do. He had an untamed, dangerous look about him, the kind you saw in a wild animal that had been backed into a corner. Every line of him screamed predator, though something about the slight part of his worried-pink lips hinted at an underlying sweetness, hidden and waiting to be discovered. 

The other was even bigger and more well-muscled than the first, which was actually saying something. He was clean-shaven with short blond hair; deep blue eyes gazed sternly out over the face of an Adonis. Freckles dotted creamy skin which rippled over the evident power threading every square inch of him. One eyebrow was curved upwards in disdain despite the position he was in. His back was straight and unbowed, and his chin tilted up stubbornly. Though he knelt in the dirt he had the countenance of one who commanded respect and expected nothing less. He seemed as strong and steady as the sun – its warmth would be present too, Tony was sure of it. 

They were absolutely, irrevocably, mind-bendingly gorgeous. 

_Mine_, Tony thought as he stared at them. _Those are mine_. 

Then he gave himself a little shake and wrenched his eyes away to stare into the middle distance. _Hmm_. 

This was new. He had definitely never felt before the consuming pull of possession other Alphas described when they first met their mates. 

Of course he had to go and want to lay claim to not one but two Omegas just as his campaign for Omega personhood was really getting underway. 

No matter. If he didn’t reconcile two previously assumed conflicting phenomena on a given day, could he really even call himself Tony Stark? 

As he walked over to their greasy-looking attendant he felt a little smirk play out on his lips. He’d caught their attention – both of them. He didn’t even bother scenting the air as he strode towards them. He knew they were made for him. 

Just before Tony reached them an angry-looking Beta marched up as if he owned the place – or at least as if he owned those two breath-taking creatures tied to the ground in front of him. Tony caught a few words the Beta was hissing – something about them not even being allowed to be bid on due to their rebelliousness – and Tony had to smile at that. 

It wasn’t something a normal Alpha would think positively of in regard to an Omega they were interested in, but – Tony really wasn’t a normal Alpha, was he? 

The smile dropped off his face as the newcomer suddenly raised his arm and unfurled the whip he’d held hidden in his jacket until that time. 

Tony didn’t even have to think before moving, as sure and instinctively as his lungs drew each breath. 

Just as the whip was about to snap, Tony caught the man's arm with a growl and shoved him backwards into the waiting hands of his security detail. 

It would have been comical the way the Beta’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he thrashed uselessly against where he was held, if Tony was in the mood to be amused. 

“What is the meaning of this?” he found the voice to ask before he was dragged away. 

Tony threw the whip onto the packed dirt floor and ground it angrily underneath his heel. It took him a moment to get himself under enough control to be able to snarl out, “_Don’t_. Touch my stuff.” 

He managed a strained smile of reassurance over his shoulder at the shocked, beautiful faces staring at him then snapped his fingers impatiently at the attendant so they could begin. 

Negotiations passed in a blur until Tony decided to hell with it and stopped bargaining, signing his name under a truly astronomical amount for two Omegas deemed too troublesome to even trot out on stage. He couldn’t care less. They were his now. 

He ignored the leads the attendant was trying to hand him and the questions posed with increasing concern about waiting for Tony to bring in a few handlers. Two pairs of wide eyes watched as he wrenched open the gate and took no time at all untying their hands. 

The two Omegas rose slowly to their feet, and Tony couldn’t help but beam up at both of them. The attendant was still sputtering behind him, going on about _safety_ and _propriety_, but he was too wrapped up in the warm feeling swelling inside of his chest to pay her any mind. 

_God, they were perfect_, he thought as he let his eyes roam all over his new property. Then he frowned, and they traded uneasy glances. Perfect, except for – _there_. 

His Omegas were gaping at him now as he dropped the ghastly collars they had been wearing onto the ground at their feet. 

Tony grinned at them. 

“Come along, darlings,” he said. “It’s time to go.” 

They traded one last look at each other as he turned around and started walking towards the exit. 

They followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in pro-shipping, multi-shipping, Tony Stark stan hell on [tumblr.](https://copper-mouth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
